


Frozen

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Sci-Friday [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Drama, Gen, Science Fiction, Space Opera, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A youth is placed into cryostasis. The person who wakes him up isn't the person who promised to wake him up. (scifi-au)
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: Sci-Friday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819645
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Sci-Friday, Bleach: Tenth Division Captain Isshin





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bleach. This was written for Wattpad's sixteenth Scifi contest called "It's All In The Name". The challenge was to write story with no more then 1,000 words based off the current top ten grossing movies of all time, but nothing for said movies. I used number five... Frozen.

" _I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, third seat of the tenth division._ "

An immense pain wracked the small body as two teal eyes dull with pain looked up at the sky from where he lay. Two figures with nearly identical features came into sight as the youth repeated his name and rank mentally in his head. One of the men tried smiling down at him. "Taicho's going to heal you up and make you all better Toshiro."

The other person frowned as he shook his head. "There isn't time."

The youth's mouth moved slightly causing both of the older men to swallow. The person who called himself taicho tried smiling again. "Toshiro... you're to weak to use your ice powers. You can't ice over your injuries to heal them."

The second person quickly scooped the small figure up into his arms causing the youth's body to contort. "I have an idea. Just hang in there Toshiro."

The youth continued to go over his name and rank in his head as he tried to remain conscious. At some points the only conscious thought or feeling was the repeating of the name and rank. The youth felt a strange sensation of his body resting against something which curved around his back and the back of his arms. His sight came into focus to see the second man standing in front of him as one hand reached forward to touch the side of his face.

"Toshiro... I promise to come and get you after this war is over. Just hang in there kid." The man backed off so he could pull a lid with a clear front over the top. Two eyes blinked a couple of times as the lid frosted over, and he couldn't see the man anymore. Over and over his mind kept repeating name and rank until even his mind froze over.

Everything was gone then until the frost began to disappear, and two teal eyes saw a dark haired female with violet eyes looking in on him wiping away the frost on the outside. A beeping sound was heard and soon after the beeping sound started a whooshing sound was heard as a cloud of frost appeared in front of him. His body suddenly fell forward out of the contraption to land hard on the ground as a group of children including the girl stared.

The girl knelt down next to him. "Hey? Who are you?"

Toshiro's mouth opened and closed a few times as his body continued to defrost. He pushed himself up to see he was in a run down building. A machine was nearby and was in the direction from which he fell. The girl repeated the question before adding, "my name is Kurosaki Karin by the way."

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, third seat of the tenth division."

"Wow. What's with that response Karin. He's to young to be a solider." One of the male children with the girl leaned over.

"He just came out of cryostasis."

"Yeah... but should we have opened it up. He might have been some kind of experiment." The second male asked a question. "Are you an experiment?"

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, third seat of the tenth division." The boy continued to look around as the urge to suddenly run came over him. He made to stand up only for the girl to grab his arm.

"Wait? Is that all you can say?"

" _The only thing I can say? Exactly who am I?_ " The youth's stomach suddenly grumbled and a hand clasped over his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" The girl asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. People come out of cryostasis as they were. There is no reason why he should be hungry."

The first male moved closer causing the youth to panic. A sheet of ice spread across the floor causing the kids to back away. Again the instinct to flee kicked in and he pushed himself up and took off running. The white haired youth's joints felt stiff, but otherwise there was no pain wracking his body.

He pushed himself out of a scratched up fire exist onto a fire escape and crashed into the railing. No sounds of battle came to his ear, and he turned his head to look down the alleyway to see civilian hover cars in the streets. His head twisted around as he looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Hey..." The girl's voice caused him to flinch, and he moved to the railing to heave himself over the edge of the railing only for her to grab his arm. "Don't. You'll get hurt if you jump over the edge." He tried pulling away, but stopped when she spoke again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"So you can say something other then just ' _I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, third seat of the tenth division._ _'"_ The girl took a deep breath. "Your name is Toshiro, right?"

The youth's tea eyes widened and he let out a deep breath of air as his hands tightened around the railing. Ice spread out from his hands, but then retracted once he calmed down slightly. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Not only was the world unfamiliar, but the youth didn't know who he was.


End file.
